Evaria Volundil
Appearance Evaria (or simple known as Eva, or Eve) is a Drow of average stature, at 5'10'', or 179 cm. Typical for a drow, she has long, white hair that is tied into a ponytail, red eyes, and a dark grey complexion. She normally wears her black leather armour, reinforced by a dull and worn mithral shirt, and carries no weapons. Background and Personality Hailing from the Darklands, far, far below the kingdom of Crywolf, Eva was once a prominent member of House Moivas, who left for the surface to join the war, trying to gain renown for herself and her noble house. In the Darklands, she was known for her interest in the planes and great innate summoning abilities, and was said to be blessed by a demon lord, but this is in no way confirmed. In the war, she put her innate magical abilities to use: summoning hordes of spiders that not only killed a high amount of humans, but also terrified them and shattered their morale. In the end, though, all she fought for was for nothing, as her house was not given anything for their participation in the war, and she stayed on the surface world, seeking to gain great renown for herself. Eve is known to be subtly forceful and domineering, yet very diplomatic. She is also a conniving liar, so skilled, that she can keep a straight face while telling a guard that a harmless potion is a bomb. She is typically cruel in combat, but strangely will spare foes who have yielded... After she's done webbing them and threatening to burn them alive, while also stepping on them a bit. Among friends and allies, she will not lie, nor hurt them even if it benefits herself, but will probably not sacrifice herself for an ally. She has an affinity for spiders, webs, and burning people alive. She harbours hate for orcs, laws, and male drow. Eva is chaotic neutral. In Combat In combat, Eva summons spiders. Occasionally a few spiders at a time, sometimes a single, formidable spider, and sometimes both. She also likes to summon spider swarms, just to hear the screams of the enemy. She rarely buffs, as that is someone else's job, and does not use weapons. In a pinch, she can turn invisible and summon creatures while being unseen. Her spiders usually do respectable damage (especially when supporting a martial class) and will also drain the strength of her enemies, in addition to drawing enemy attacks. Death Eve met her end after the party fought a gorthak (CR7). The gorthak crushed the party doctor, then a demonic spider she summoned set the forest on fire. While levitating with Fenris to get over a fallen, flaming log, she was shot with lightning by an angry cornugon devil chasing her, Fenris dropped and died, and she was shot down and impacted the ground at 100ft/rd, killing her instantly. List of Accused Crimes * Murder * Arson * Theft * Assault * Assaulting a military official * Destruction of city property * Terrorism * Escaping arrest * Bribery * Refusing to turn over royally owned artifacts (Most of these are either accidental or not her fault)